The field of the present invention is gas-fired forges used for heating metals for farriery use.
Gas-fired forges have been used for heating and shaping steel rod, tube, flat bar, angle iron, channel and sheet. They are generally designed to heat either the entirety of an object or an indiscriminately large area of it. Spot heating is typically done with a hand-held torch which burns either oxygen/acetylene or propane gas and only allows for heating a very small area to working temperature, unless using a very large torch and high volume of gas. Constant movement of the hand-held torch is required to spread heat beyond the square inch or so of its flame tip. Forges which heat entire objects also suffer from a lack of portability and cannot be moved easily from workstation to workstation.